La princesa que domó al dragón
by ariisnotonfire
Summary: Había una vez una princesa que no necesitó ser salvada, y un dragón que necesitó ser salvado por una princesa. Disclaimer: Fairy tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima
1. Chapter 1

Comenzaba a anochecer en las calles de Magnolia, y todos se regresaban a casa, excepto por una persona, yo. Ya que estuve en casa todo el día. Hoy fue un día en el que casi nadie realizó trabajos en el gremio, por lo que ni me molesté en ir. Había pasado su día escribiendo pequeñas partes que se le ocurrían para mi novela, viendo ropa que deseaba comprar en revistas, y haciendo cosas como bañarme, arreglarme las uñas y cabello. Cosas típicas que me gustaba hacer, ahora, me encontraba en mi cuarto escribiendo otra carta para mi madre, estaba muy tranquila. Hoy nadie había irrumpido en su casa, ya que Natsu había decidido tomar un trabajo muy grande ayer, pero insistió en que ni Erza, ni Gray y ni yo le acompañáramos. Miré al techo algo triste, ¿por qué el hecho de que Natsu no estuviera me deprimía tanto?, supongo que ya estaba acostumbrada a su compañía ruidosa en mi casa, y a como se quedaba dormido en mi cama junto a Happy, o a sus peleas habituales con Gray. Sacudí mi cabeza eliminando esos pensamientos de mi mente. ¿Y a mí qué me importa Natsu? Por fin he tenido un día para mí misma, para poder descansar. Terminé la carta con la última palabra y mi firma, cuando logré leerla, me di cuenta que había mencionado a Natsu al menos 5 veces. Gruñí y arrugué el papel, luego lo enceste en la papelera.

—Estúpido Natsu. –Suspiré

, ¿En serio me había acostumbrado a tu compañía? Rápidamente escribí otra carta donde dejaba claro que NO extrañaba a Natsu y de cómo hoy no había pasado mucho en el gremio, la metí en su sobre, luego, en mi caja llena de cartas. Dejé todo como estaba, al fin y al cabo no esperaba compañía y decidí tomar un baño.

El agua tibia me relajaba y sacudía todas mis preocupaciones de mi cuerpo, me hacía pensar más claramente, suena estúpido, pero así es. Pasé el jabón por todo mi cuerpo con una esponja, entonces cuando dejaba que el agua me quitara el jabón oí un ruido en mi casa, automáticamente pensé que Natsu había regresado de la misión por lo que me quite el jabón rápidamente y logré envolver mi cuerpo en una toalla, para salir a la cocina, no voy a negar que mi rostro tenía una sonrisa estúpida, cuando llegué a la cocina mi rostro cambio su sonrisa por un gesto de decepción.

¡¿L-Levy!? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-Fruncí el ceño y en ese instante recordé que solo tenía una toalla en mi cuerpo, así que me crucé de brazos

¡Lucy-chan!-Ella sonrió- Como no fuiste al gremio en todo el día, pensábamos que estabas enferma, así que vine a visitarte

Suspiré aliviada —Espera… ¡¿Y no pudiste haber tocado la puerta!?- Ella se rió

-Oh sobre eso, estaba abierta así que simplemente entré.

La miré algo sorprendida ¿Había tenido la puerta abierta durante todo el día? ¿Acaso era idiota?, sin embargo le pedí a Levy que esperara un momento, y corrí hacia mi cuarto, cambiándome con velocidad a un par de shorts y una camisa azul de tirantes, entonces le invité a pasar a mi cuarto.

—Entonces… Lucy. –Ella se sentó en el piso- ¿Por qué no fuiste al gremio hoy en todo el día? ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, sí. En realidad si fui, pero muy temprano, y Mira me dijo que hoy no iba a haber tanta actividad, así que decidí irme a casa –Me senté junto a ella con unas tazas de té que había hecho recientemente- Lamento si los preocupé.

—Oh, ¡Es cierto!, hoy no hicimos casi nada. Pero creo que Gray si se fue a hacer un trabajo o algo. –Respondió ella asintiendo con la cabeza

— ¿Gray se fue a hacer un trabajo?, ¿Cuál? –Dije desconcertada- ¿Y no se fue con Erza?

Oh no, se fue a algún bosque donde se supone que tienen que detener a un pequeño grupo de ladrones que usa alguna clase de magia negra –Abrí mis ojos- Aunque si no me equivoco ese trabajo ya estaba tomado, por lo que fue raro que el dijera que iba a hacerlo.

Espera… ¿Un bosque? –Pregunté

Sí

Inmediatamente me acordé de Natsu, ya que Mirajane había mencionado que iba a un bosque para su trabajo.

*flashback*

"— ¡Eh! ¡Rosadito! ¿A dónde crees que vas? –Gritó Gray a Natsu que se encontraba saliendo del gremio

— ¿Cómo me has llamado? –Se acercó a él- Cubito de hielo.

— ¡¿Quieres pelear cerebro de fuego?! –El chocó su brazo contra el de Natsu

—Me encantaría, princesita, pero tendré que patear tu trasero de hielo después, voy tarde a mi misión.

Y así salió Natsu del gremio, para ser sincera, jamás le había visto tan concentrado en una misión. Yo estaba sentada en el pequeño taburete de la barra mientras tomaba pequeños sorbos de mi batido de fresa.

¿Natsu se ve bien emocionado no? –Me dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en la madera de la barra.-Ha estado esperando mucho por este trabajo

¿De qué trata el trabajo?, porque hasta se ha perdido la oportunidad de pelear con Gray, eso es extraño. –Pregunté

No lo sé, pero tiene que ver con magia oscura y un bosque según lo que escuché.

Interesante…"

*Fin del flash back*

Abrí mis ojos y deje caer mi taza de té, la cual se rompió derramando el té por todo el piso

—E-espera! ¿Esa no es la misión que ha tomado Natsu? –Pregunté

—Ahora que lo mencionas… -Levy se quedo algo pensativa.

Sentí un vacio, ¿Por qué Gray iría a esa misión, si sabía que era de Natsu? Intente calmarme, tal vez solo iba para molestar a Natsu pero… ¡Natsu ha estado muy emocionado por esa misión! ¿Por qué Gray lo arruinaría? No creo que llegara a ese punto.

¿L-Lucy chan? ¿Estás bien? –Levy movió su mano en mi cara- ¿Lucy?

Espera… ¿Y si Natsu estaba en problemas?

Bueno este es mi primer fic, en realidad va a ser un one shoot que voy a dividir en tres partes, den fav y dejen reviews, sus opiniones (tanto buenas, como malas) me importan mucho. ¡Gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

Había caído en shock al escuchar que gray había ido a la misión a la cual Natsu se había ido ayer, Levy intentaba hacerme reaccionar mientras movía su mano en mi cara y hasta me sacudió algunas veces.

—L-Levy… -logré decir cabizbaja- ¿Natsu estará en problemas?

Ella, quien se había parado en un intento de sacarme de mi shock, suspiro y se dejo caer de rodillas, luego se acomodó en el piso, donde estaba sentada antes.

—Vamos Lucy, estamos hablando de Natsu. ¿En serio crees que no pueda con una misión?- ella tenía un punto, pero aun así no terminaba de tranquilizarme.

—Entonces explícame por qué gray fue a la misma misión en la que esta Natsu.

—Tal vez ni es la misma misión Lucy, según lo que se no está permitido ir a hacer trabajos que ya están tomados. –me senté junto a ella, algo preocupada

— ¿Pero y si era una emergencia? –necesito eliminar estos pensamientos, al fin y al cabo, era Natsu, el dragon slayer de fuego, el hijo de Igneel, ¿por qué me preocupo?

—Estoy segura de que Natsu está bien, al fin y al cabo el ya ha hecho misiones más difíciles que esta, ¿no? –Asentí

—Supongo que tienes razón Levy. Gracias –Sonreí

Después de esa charla Levy mencionó que ya era muy tarde, por lo que me despedí de ella y cerré la puerta asegurando que esta vez si estuviera cerrada, limpié el té que se derramó y recogí los pedazos de cerámica rotos de mi taza, tomé lo poco que quedaba de té para ver si este me ayudaba a tranquilizarme un poco. Apagué todas las luces y me dejé caer en mi cama, entonces miré por la ventana, miré el cielo estrellado y luego me concentré en la luna, ya que era luna llena. Por alguna razón esto me tranquilizó así que me voltee, y cerré mis ojos dejándome caer en un profundo sueño.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, acostumbrándome a la luz solar que entraba por mi ventana, entonces cuando ya podía ver sin que la luz me estorbara, me voltee. Solo para ver que mi cama estaba vacía.

—Oh… -dije- Natsu está en su misión. Es cierto.

Me había acostumbrado al hecho de que Natsu se escabullía en mi cama por la noche, y me abrazaba brindándome ese calor corporal típico que él tenía, y ya me había acostumbrado a patearle cada mañana por irrumpir en mi cuarto, pero su compañía en la noche me tranquilizaba. Podría estar teniendo las peores pesadillas pero si Natsu estaba allí por alguna razón todo eso se iba dejándome dormir plácidamente.

—Lucy… ¡Deja de pensar en Natsu! –Me grité a mí misma, dándome algunas cachetadas mentales por pensar tanto en él.

Me bañe rápidamente y me decidí por usar unos pantaloncillos que me quedaban por arriba de la rodilla, y una camisa sin tirantes que tenía un pequeño adorno en el centro, y luego mis zapatillas regulares. Fui a la cocina para hacerme algo de desayuno, intenté hacer panqueques, pero estos se quemaron, así que opte por tomar algo de cereal.

Así cerré la puerta de mi casa, y me dirigí hacia el gremio, las calles estaban un poco mojadas y en realidad no había muchas personas en ellas. ¿Había llovido anoche?, no tengo idea. Simplemente caminé como lo hago normalmente hasta llegar al gremio, entré y todo estaba como mi casa ayer. Tranquilo. En serio el hecho de que Natsu se hubiera ido hacía una diferencia, me dirigí a la barra donde se encontraba una feliz Mirajane.

—¡Mira! –Dije con una sonrisa

— ¡Hola Lucy! ¿Vas a hacer un trabajo hoy? –Dijo ella felizmente, yo negué con mi cabeza.

Charlé un poco con Mirajane y me dirigí a la mesa donde se encontraba Levy, junto a Jet y Droy detrás suyo, y al frente tenía a Wendy y a Juvia. Podías apreciar un poco lejos a cierto dragon slayer de hierro que observaba a Levy en silencio, ella se encontraba charlando feliz con juvia y Wendy, y tenía algunos libros en la mesa, así que decidí acercarme a la mesa y sentarme.

— ¡Hola, Wendy, Juvia, Levy! –Dije sentándome al lado de Levy

Levy y Wendy me saludaron de vuelta normalmente, sin embargo, Juvia, quien me saludo con un tono de tristeza en su voz, y tenía la cabeza algo baja, sus cabellos azules tapaban parte de su cara, por lo que no sabía si estaba llorando o si solo tenía sueño o no sé.

— ¿Juvia? ¿Te sientes bien? –Le pregunté intentando ver si estaba llorando o no.

Cuando Juvia levanto su cabeza, en efectivo, tenia lagrimas que caían en la mesa, y tenía los ojos algo rojos.

—Juvia extraña a Gray. –Explicó Levy.

—Juvia sin Gray-Sama se siente vacía… ¡Juvia no tiene ánimos sin él! –Y entonces la maga de agua lloró más fuerte, por lo cual Wendy se acerco a darle un abrazo, en un intento de consolarla.

—T-tranquila Juvia, estoy segura que Gray volverá rápidamente de su misión, el es muy fuerte.-Dije

— ¡¿Y cómo lo sabes rival de amor?! ¿¡Acaso acosas a Gray-Sama?!- Me gritó

Iba a decir algo sobre de que no me llamara Rival de amor, o de que sabía que Gray era fuerte por haber ido a misiones con él, o de cómo era ella la única que acosaba a Gray, pero Levy me corto.

—Anda Juvia… ¿Cómo Lucy va a ser tu rival de amor si a ella le gusta Natsu? –Dijo muy tranquila mientras pasaba la página del libro que tenía en la mesa.

Mientras que nadie había reaccionado sorpresivamente, yo tenía la cara como un gran tomate. No, mas bien, como el cabello de Erza.

— ¡A-a mi no me g-gusta Natsu!- Dije mientras escondía mi cara sonrojada con mis manos, ellas rieron, a mi en realidad no me daba risa.

Entonces escuché que alguien me llamaba, al voltearme, era Erza, quien poseía su armadura habitual y estaba parada con sus manos en las caderas, mientras me veía.

— ¿Qué pasa Erza? –Caminé hacia ella.

—Mira, necesitamos tu ayuda, tenemos problemas. –Me agarró del brazo y me llevó un poco lejos de la mesa en la que estaba Levy y compañía.

— ¿Problemas? ¿Pero con qué? –Pregunté, confundida.

—Con Natsu y su misión. –Sentí mi corazón caer de un acantilado- Enviamos a Gray ayer, pero al parecer no fue suficiente, el maestro y yo pensamos que tu eres la que puede resolver todo.

Sentí como mis lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, de nuevo estaba en shock. ¿Problemas? ¿Natsu?, mis peores pensamientos se habían vuelto realidad.

* * *

¡Hola, hola, hola! en realidad les iba a subir esta parte más temprano, pero la luz se fue, así que tuve que esperar a que volviera.

¡Muchísimas gracias por los favoritos, los follows y la review! A muchos les parecerá poco pero a mí me alegro el día el ver que a las personas les gustaba mi historia.

Probablemente subiré la tercera (y última) parte mañana, en fin. ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus reviews (buenas o malas) y den fav y follow, ¡Gracias!

PD: Pensaba en hacer una cuarta parte, ¿Qué creen?, ahora si me voy, chao.


	3. Chapter 3

Me tapé la cara con las manos, y luego me quite las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos, subí mi cabeza y mira fijamente a Erza, quien tenía los brazos cruzados.

—Vamos. No hay tiempo que perder –Intente sonreír, pero solo me salió una mueca.

—Está bien. –Contesto ella.

Mientras Erza buscaba todo su equipaje (lo que habitualmente llevaba en una misión), salí del gremio y me senté en la calle. No me lo creía, ¿Natsu en problemas? ¿Natsu?, era imposible que él tuviera problemas con esta misión, si había hecho misiones más difíciles, miré al cielo, ¿Por qué me habían llamado a mí? Si Natsu no pudo derrotar al enemigo, y Gray tampoco, ¿de qué iba a servir yo? Comparada con Erza, o Gray, o Natsu soy completamente inútil, es decir, ¿creen que yo puedo derrotar a alguien así? Incomprensible.

Vi a Erza saliendo con su gran pila de maletas, por lo que supe que ya era hora. Me levanté de la acera y me sacudí los pantalones, entonces empezamos a caminar por Magnolia hasta llegar a aquella estación de tren. Normalmente está muy llena, pero esta vez no. Más extraño todavía. Entré, sentándome en uno de los asientos que el tren tenía, y recordé como Natsu se mareaba en los transportes, también recordé aquella vez que se recostó de mi hombro y se quedó dormido.

Erza se sentó adelante, y pensé que era el momento perfecto para hacer la pregunta.

—E-erza… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Dije, mirando por la ventana

—Por supuesto. –Dijo.

— ¿Por qué me escogiste a mí para esto? Es decir, si Natsu tuvo problemas con la misión y Gray no le pudo ayudar, ¿de qué les voy a servir? -Pregunté

—Bueno… ¿Ustedes dos son pareja, no? Digo, Natsu y tú. –Hizo una pequeña pausa- El maestro y yo pensamos que era mejor traerte a ti, que tenías aquella relación con Natsu.

Me sonroje a más no poder, ¿Natsu y yo una pareja? ¿Cuándo había ocurrido eso?

— ¡Natsu y yo no somos una pareja! –Exclamé

— ¿En serio? Demonios –Suspiró- Por aquella foto que Mirajane nos mostró todos asumimos que eran pareja

Podría decir que toda la sangre existente en mi cuerpo estaba concentrada en mi cara en este momento.

— ¡¿Qué foto?! –Grité

—Oh bueno, era una de ustedes durmiendo juntos si no me falla la memoria –Sonrió- Se veían adorables.

Ahora sí, sentía como si Natsu me hubiera prendido en fuego las mejillas

— ¿Uh? ¿Lucy? ¿Tienes fiebre o algo? –Preguntó ella-

—No... Erza, estoy bien. –Logré decir-

Maldita Mira, esta si me la iba a pagar, se que ella es conocida como la Cupido pero… ¿Entrar a mi casa y tomarme fotos? La gota que derramó el vaso.

Duramos una cantidad de tiempo mediana dentro del tren, Erza me hablaba de los peligros que tenia esta "misión", aunque jamás me menciono el problema, no quise preguntarle, así que simplemente asentía.

Cuando el tren por fin se detuvo, inhale y exhale pesadamente, mientras Erza agarraba todo su equipaje, acto seguido, nos bajamos del tren. Al salir de la estación de tren se encontraba un pequeño pueblo, y luego, el famoso bosque.

Erza y yo empezamos nuestra misión, en realidad iba a decir "pequeña misión", pero al hablar de Natsu, esto no podía ser una pequeñez. Al salir de la aldea había un pequeño cartel que nos indicaba la entrada al bosque, también poseía un diminuto mapa. Así fue como Erza y yo comenzamos a caminar dentro del bosque.

—Este lugar me da mala espina… -Comentó ella

— ¡Este lugar es gigante! ¿Cómo se supone que encontremos a Natsu en un lugar como este? –Exclamé

—No creo que sea difícil encontrarle. –Respondió.

Asentí y mire a mi alrededor, ¿Dónde podría estar él?, seguimos caminando por este bosque, el cual, básicamente se volvía mas húmedo y más aterrador.

Pero lo más aterrador para mí sería lo que le pudiera pasar a Natsu, lo que me daba miedo es que no pudiera hacer nada. Mi mente se nubló con imágenes de lo que podría pasar con Natsu, incluyendo la que más me afectaba. Su muerte.

Volví a la realidad al escuchar que alguien gritaba nuestros nombres, cuando pude ver quién era, me encontré con Gray, quien se veía seriamente lastimado.

— ¡Erza, Lucy! –Gritó el

Erza y yo corrimos hacia donde se encontraba Gray, Erza le ordenó que se recostara.

—Dime, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con Natsu? –Preguntó ella.

—No sé si han sido capaz de verlo, pero cuando llegué Natsu estaba peleando con ellos, esos ladrones eran mayoría, y dominaban algo de magia oscura, incluyendo peligrosa _lost magic_. Por lo que decidí ayudarle, y en realidad todo iba bien pero… -Paró en ese momento para tomar aire

— ¡¿Pero qué!? –Exclamé

—Cuando los ladrones vieron que Natsu estaba algo cansado, comenzaron a insultarle como mago de Fairy Tail, incluyendo sus insultos a nuestro gremio, antes de que pudiera hacer algo uno de ellos me atacó por detrás, y volvió a enfocar el hecho de que éramos "unos debiluchos" y unos "buenos para nada" –Suspiró

—Entiendo. ¿Qué hizo Natsu? –Respondió Erza, su rostro se veía tranquilo, yo debía parecer el propio significado de la desesperación

—Bueno ustedes saben lo importante que es Fairy Tail para Natsu, así que se molestó. Sin embargo, los ladrones no pararon de provocarlo y Natsu… Perdió el control

—Espera… -Dije mirándole las heridas que tenía en todo el torso- ¿Esas heridas te las hizo Natsu o la banda de ladrones? –Pregunté

—La mayoría son de los ladrones, pero la que tengo en el abdomen me la hizo Natsu, en un intento de "protegerme", decidió que era mejor apartarme, y como yo no le quería dejar solo, me ha volado de un solo golpe hacia estas partes del bosque. –Explicó.

—Está bien, ¿Dónde se encuentra Nats... –No logré terminar la oración cuando una explosión fuerte me interrumpió, al voltear vi como una parte del bosque estaba en llamas y tenía humo negro saliendo de allí

—Supongo que su locación se explica sola. –Dijo Erza- Andando, vamos Lucy.

— ¡Espera! ¿Vamos a dejar a Gray así? –Lo miré por un momento- Se ve mal.

— ¿Acaso tenemos otra opción?

— ¿No podemos llamar a alguien del gremio? ¿O dejarlo en el pueblo? –Pregunté

—Supongo que podría ir yo y dejarlo en el pueblo para que se hagan cargo de él. –Se acerco a Gray- Escúchame, ve a donde esta Natsu, se ve un poco lejos así que es mejor que empieces de una vez, te alcanzaré luego. –Y entonces cargó a Gray y se dirigió en dirección opuesta- Si ves a Natsu… ¡No le dejes hacer nada estúpido!

Asentí y miré hacia adelante, donde se podía apreciar a lejos el humo negro, comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas para llegar allí, no podía dejar que algo le pasara a Natsu, no podía dejar que hiriera a más gente, lo quería demasiado como para permitir que eso pasara. Espera… ¿Querer? ¿Yo quiero a Natsu? —_ ¡Claro que sí estúpida! Tu amas a Natsu y lo sabes— _Gritó mi subconsciente

¿Amaba yo a Natsu?, es decir, por supuesto que lo quiero, es mi compañero.

Pero, ¿amarlo?, ¿eso era lo que sentía por él?, _¿amor?_

Entonces entendí todo, entendí porqué extrañaba tanto a Natsu, entendí porqué mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que me abrazaba, entendí porqué me sonrojaba, porque quería protegerlo a toda costa. Yo quería a Natsu, **_no_**, no lo quiero.

Lo amo, yo amo a Natsu.

Con más razón corrí, mi corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente y tenia algunos rasguños en mis piernas creados por las ramas, corrí hacía ese lugar de donde provenía el humo, y aquel camino que antes lucia infinito para mi, ahora se había hecho corto, cuando llegué había algunos arbustos allí, así que decidí sentarme, vi los rasguños en mis piernas, que sangraban un poco, y estaban llenos de tierra, y sentí, no, mas bien, oí a mi corazón latiendo como un tambor. Me recosté de los arbustos, y oí otro fuerte golpe, entonces todo se hizo más caluroso. Cuando logré pararme, me voltee, haciendo un lado las ramas. Y abrí mis ojos, negaba con la cabeza de lo que estaba viendo.

— ¿N-Natsu? –Mi voz temblaba frente a la imagen que tenía, Natsu, estaba cubierto de llamas, al igual que todo a su alrededor, y estaba golpeando sin piedad alguna a uno de los ladrones, mientras todos los demás estaban tirados en el piso, aunque las llamas rojas y brillantes no me permitían ver mucho de su cara, podía ver su expresión, estaba furioso, y si no me equivoco, detalle bien la sangre que tenía en sus nudillos. — ¡Natsu! ¡Natsu! –Grité.

Natsu volteó, y me miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre, vi como soltó a el ladrón y cerró aun más fuerte sus puños, esperen… ¿Se dirige hacia mí?

¿Qué le había pasado a Natsu?

* * *

Me pasé. Sé que he no actualice esto como por más de una semana, ¡Lo siento!, pero en realidad pasé por muchas cosas, primero tenía EL bloqueo creativo, y luego cuando lo iba a subir, ¡No había internet!, ahora como si eso fuera poco, había olvidado mi contraseña de fanfiction. En serio lo siento, pero bueno, aquí esta la tercera parte, la cuarta parte la subiré lo antes posible, gracias J

¡Muchísimas gracias por los follows, los favs y las reviews!

Por favor dejen sus opiniones en las reviews, en serio me importa saber lo que piensan, ¡Adiós!


	4. Nota de la autora

Hola, _hola_.

Va desde agosto que no actualizo esto, me siento horrible, para ser honesta

Solo quería saber si alguien aun quería leer la ultima parte, puesto que estaré dispuesta a escribirla si así es

Por favor, déjenme saber si aun les importa este one shot, si es así, ¡Me pondré a trabajar de inmediato!

Por cierto, esta historia casi llega a las mil visitas, ¡Me siento orgullosa!, muchísimas gracias, aunque sean fantasmillas me alegra saber que hay personas que tomaron parte de su tiempo para leer esto.

Bueno, eso es todo, ¡Adiós!


	5. Chapter 5 (Part 1)

Como les había prometido, aquí esta la continuación, solo para que sepan esta es la primera parte, mañana subiré la segunda parte (eso espero), ¡Espero les guste!

* * *

Natsu caminó hacia mí, y lanzó un puñetazo que –gracias al señor- pude esquivar, sentí el miedo inundar mi cuerpo, así como sentí el calor del puño de Natsu envuelto en llamas.

¿Qué he hecho? Probablemente debí haber esperado a Erza antes de decidir llamar su atención, bueno, lo hecho, hecho está, y ahí va de nuevo, di algunos pasos hacia atrás, esquivando sus ataques.

Natsu y yo nos encontrábamos en alguna clase de danza mortal, el atacaba, y yo esquivaba, ¿Cuánto tiempo podría continuar evadiendo?, no mucho, la verdad.

Ya estaba cansada de lo que había corrido antes, más esta persecución que tenía con Natsu, muy cansada.

Así que no noté cuando su puño vino directamente a mi cara, cerré los ojos, esperando el impacto, pero no le sentí. Cuando abrí los ojos, Loke estaba al frente mío, él había recibido el puñetazo por mí.

— ¡Loke! ¿Estás bien? —exclamé

—No te preocupes por mí, Lucy. —El se volteó hacía mí— No sé qué le haya pasado a Natsu, pero deberías tener cuidado.

Abrí mis ojos cuando vi a Natsu dirigiéndose hacia nosotros de nuevo, intente advertir a Loke, pero este ya se había ido, "¡Actúa por ti misma! No necesitas que te protejan, ¡Tú eres fuerte!" Gritó mi conciencia, entonces comencé a dar algunos pasos hacia atrás, Natsu me seguía, ya tenía el plan hecho en mi mente, iba a alejarme lo más posible, y cuando Natsu me vaya a golpear, lo esquivaré y lo tomaré por detrás.

Sí, parecía un buen plan. Pero entonces, mientras retrocedía me tropecé con una rama y caí al piso, arruinando el plan, al ver que ya no había nada que hacer, me cubrí la cara con las manos, y recé para que otro milagro sucediera.

Y así fue, ¿Tengo suerte o qué?

Otra vez, no sentí el impacto, por lo que descubrí mi cara, solo para ver a un Natsu confundido, sonreí, ¿Me habría reconocido?

—Esa marca… —Susurró el, y en un arrebató me sujetó de la muñeca, mirando fijamente mi mano.

Un bombillo se prendió encima de mi cabeza

— ¡Sí! ¡Natsu, soy de Fairy Tail! –Me levanté tan rápido como pude— ¿Recuerdas?, Somos un equipo.

Me miraba fijamente

—Mira Natsu, no soy una de los ladrones. Soy Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, ¿Recuerdas como siempre entras a mi casa?

—Lucy… —El murmuró y soltó mi mano- ¿L-lucy?

Y repentinamente Natsu gritó, como si alguien le hubiera atacado. Me intente acercar, pero él se fue nuevamente. En ese momento Erza venía caminando hacia nosotros, sí, esto iba a funcionar, todo iba bien.

— ¡Lucy!, ¿Qué has logrado con él? —Gritó Erza

—Bueno, al parecer el enojo lo ha cegado, en cuanto me vio quiso golpearme muchas veces, una vez casi lo logra, pero Loke estuvo ahí para salvarme, y luego cuando vio mi marca de Fairy Tail empezó a reaccionar, creo que ahora solo está confuso, aunque pareciera que le hubieran atacado. —Suspiré

—Eso es bueno. Pero no podemos descuidarlo, tú sabes cómo es Natsu. Podría incendiar este bosque entero en unos segundos.

Erza tenía razón, no podíamos descuidar a Natsu, por lo que cerré la conversación con Erza, y decidí volver con Natsu

Este se encontraba de nuevo con los ladrones, demonios, ¿Qué no se cansaban?, corrí hacia él y lo cogí de la bufanda, sin embargo este se libró de mi agarre, empujándome hacia atrás. Erza me llamó en ese momento, ella estaba cerca de algunos arbustos, por lo que me escabullí hacia allá.

—Lucy, no es algo seguro, pero creo que están usando su magia para manipular a Natsu. –Dijo seria

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Ladee mi cabeza— ¿Será esa la lost magic que nos mencionó Gray?

—Exactamente, podría ser alguna magia que está manipulando a Natsu para comportarse de esa manera.

—Pero… ¿Para que querrían a Natsu fuera de control? Es decir, no tiene sentido, les está dando una paliza.- Razoné

—Es cierto, pero podría ser alguna trampa, podrían estar jugando con Natsu mientras otros de ellos se escapan o algo así. Necesitamos ver quien está ejecutando magia y detenerle. –Ella se levantó- Es solo una corazonada, pero tenemos que revisar de todos modos

Asentí y comencé a recorrer los alrededores del bosque, si alguien lo estaba manipulando, no iba a estar cerca.

Y aunque busqué por todo el bosque —sin ningún resultado— no podía seguir ignorando la imagen de Natsu golpeando sin piedad a los ladrones. Ese no era el Natsu que yo conozco, él vence a los enemigos, no los mata, pero eso era lo que parecía que estuviera haciendo.

—¡Lucy! Creo que le he encontrado, ve tu por Natsu. –Gritó Erza

Yo obedecí ciegamente, y salí como un perrito corriendo hacía Natsu, le agarré de un brazo, no me atacó. —Bien, debe reconocerme—Aunque si quiso zafarse de mi agarré, por lo que pase mis brazos por su abdomen, y lo abracé, lo abracé con fuerza.

Se escucharon algunos gritos, una discusión que no podría haber sido hecha por alguien menos que la mismísima Erza, la misma salió con un chico, arrastrándole de la capucha que tenia entonces lo tiró en frente de nosotros.

—Aquí está, es el responsable de que Natsu este actuando más extraño de lo normal

—Pero sigue sin tener sentido para mí, ¿qué le están haciendo a Natsu? —Pregunté

Él levantó la cabeza, riendo. —Observa esto— Y con un rápido movimiento, Natsu gritó de dolor e inmediatamente comenzó a moverse en un intento desesperado de escapar, lo sujeté más fuerte. —He perfeccionado mi técnica por mucho tiempo, básicamente estoy jugando con su poder mágico. Es divertido, porque él tiene mucho poder con el cual jugar. –Y entonces soltó una gran carcajada.

* * *

Gracias por todos los follows, favs y reviews, por favor dejen su opinión en las reviews, otra vez, ¡muchísimas gracias!


End file.
